A Music bug
by OneShotGoddess
Summary: Shino and Kiba are tasked with watching the growing music idol after an attack on her life leaves her boss in pieces. Everyone of them is less then pleased until Sophia meets a certain bug user and things begin to change.


(Naruto's POV)

I sighed, looking at the details of the report, a different report as two old friends sat before me, looking at their new mission. I could only imagine what was going through their heads.

"What?" Kiba's unbelieving voice echoes around my office, I raise and eye brow and set down my paper.

"Is there something wrong Kiba?" I ask, already knowing the problem as he looks at me like I've grown two heads.

"Well truthfully I'm trying to figure out if this is a joke or not" Kiba says, eyeing Akumaru on the floor, the older dog was laying there, head on his arms as he waited for something to happen. Even the sound of Kiba's confused voice wasn't enough to make him move, it seemed that the years had taken a toll on the once lively animal. Though seeing as my problem wasn't with the hunting dog but rather is master I turn back to Kiba, rolling my eyes.

"I'm to busy to be joking around Kiba" I sigh and hand him the papers "you two are well aware of the problem last night."

"Yes, the pop star that was attacked last night, it on about every channel," Shino finally asks, flipping over the papers again.

"Yes, well her manager has requested that she be placed under protection as she refuses to cancel her tour. He specifically asked for two members that were well trained, available at all hours and extremely professional." I sigh, remembering the eccentric man that all but barged into my office screaming like a nut job.

"But why Kiba?" A second voice asks, I glance at the other man siting in front of me "because he's not professional at all"

I let out a small chuckle as Kiba glared at him former teammate. Shino smiles, a small smile before looking back at me. It seems teaching had softened up the once stoic bug user.

"I chose Kiba for his skills, I chose you for skills and seriousness" I sigh, looking at my desk "I wouldn't ask you guys to do this as you are working and Kiba is specialized for hunting missions but i'm running low on available shinobi that fit the quialifations."

"Yes but why do we have to be on babysitting duty?" Kiba sighs and makes a unimpressed face at the paper.

"She's 21 kiba not a baby" I sigh and glance at the information in front of me "and this job requires 24:7 protection, so I couldn't use someone like Sasuke or Lee who has a family of his own"

"Yes, but as you stated before, I pulled my forms from the ranks. I'm a teacher, I don't do missions anymore." Shino says, clearly wondering why I asked him here.

"I know, but I called Iruka and it seems he would be able to work some stuff out if you were to say yes?" I ask, my voice going higher pitched as I quietly hinted at him excepting, his clearly unimpressed face said otherwise "Oh come on you guys! I'm desperate here!" I groan, lying my head on my desk. "I have enough trouble to deal with, now I need to find two new members to take the mission?"

"Why do we have to be professional? Is that not clearly expressed in the job details as it is?"

I turn looking at Shino.

"Yes, well it seems that along with not wanting to cancel the tour Sophia has refuced to take a body guard as well. The manager is afraid she might do stuff to get you to fired." I sigh, rubbing my neck "He said knowing her, seduction isn't off the table. That's why I need two people that won't do anything."

"Wouldn't Konahomoru be more suited for this job?" Kiba sighs picking a piece of food from his teeth.

"No, naruto's right. Anyone younger would be more enthrailed by Sophia. Konahamoru is at the perfect age for mating and settling down, we had started to move past that phase in our lives, or at least be better equipt to handle the urges." Shino sighs "I'm not saying I am, but if I said yes, IF!" he adds as my face lights up "Who would be replacing me at the school?"

"I'm not sure, your welcome to talk it over with Iruka if you want but I need an answer by tonight, thats when the current protection detail is relieved." I state, stamping a paper and adding it to a ever growing pile "Kiba? How about you?"

The Dog nin sighs, running a hand down his face.

"This really isn't my speciality Naruto." he sinks back in his chair looking at Akamru "What about it pall? You wanna go babysit a brat?" Akamaru lifts his head up, thinking it over before letting out a loud bark, Kiba sighs, looking back at me "If Shino's in I guess were in too."

"Yes!" I chuckle, looking at Shino "Shino?" I ask in a high pitched girly voice.

"Only if you promise to never use that voice again."

I cant believe you!" and angry voice yells from down the hall.

"Sophia please," a second, obviously male voice cries, "Sophia baby, this man threatened your life. What did you want me to do?"

"Um, not hire shinobi?!" she snaps back, the door opens, slamming on the other wall and back into the older male who stumbles back "Damn it carl, do you not understand the laws of the universe?" she snaps, spinning around to face the other male, who, steps back in surprise "When you give, it takes, when you have good you have evil. When I have SHIBONI BODYGAURDS THAT MEANS I'M DELCAIRING A HIGHER FORM OF WAR!"

"Sophia he had you at knife point," he tries again.

"It was a fucking show of power Carl!" she shouts again, running a hand down her face "Their trying to scare me out of doing anymore shows, if they wanted to kill me they would have done it already."

I stand there quietly, watching the scene play out. While some of the things she said were crude she was on the general line. Last night really was a show of power, and like she said most would have quit but I wasn't completely sold on the not dying part.

"Angel, i'm just trying to protect you,"

"And who's going to protect my fans?" she snaps back so hard I was surprised he was bleeding, her words digging into the bone "They are the reason I am who I am Carl, not the money, or the concerts or the big fancy press meetings. The fans! And I'm not going to put their lives in danger because of some dick head with a complex do you understand me. You hire shinobi, they use shinobi to get past them. You don't douse a fire with gasoline Carl!"

We stood there in silence, neither one of us wanting to break the silence in fear of the smaller female turning her wrath on us, well at least the two people didn't as Akumaru stands up, walking over to the woman and gently buts her in the back, causing the woman to spin and fall over in surprise as the massive dog now standing before her. I could tell she was scared but only for a moment until Akumaru lets out a low whine and lays down beside her, placing his large head in her lap.

"Sorry about that," Kiba says, whistling low to call Akumaru back "He hates it when pretty girls are sad."

I could all but smack myself, Naruto said professional and their he goes, acting like a pervert. I do however send a wicked smack to the back of Kiba's head and walk over to her, extending a hand down to her and gently pull the woman off the ground.

"Please forgive my colleague. My name is Shino Aburame and that's Kiba Inozuka, were your shinobi bodyguards."

She looks at me, my visor now gone and replaced by the sunglasses I'd worn ten years ago, mouth slightly open in shock as a small blush dusts her features. I'd removed my glasses, my shy exterior had mostly milted away over the years and right now I was thankful for it as I looked into her soft hazel eyes, the light above us all but shining in them. I had to admit, she was very beautiful.

"Hi..." she whispers softly "My names Sophia."

Kiba's POV

I couldn't help the smile that slid onto my lips, the way they looked at each other. I didn't need super senses to know that they were into each other. The way they stood there, hand in hand just staring into each others eyes. I doubt they realized that everyone was still here. Deciding to get a little pay back I clear my throat, watching as my former teammate jumps, dropping her hands like it burned him and puts his sunglasses back on his face, a blush on his face.

"Um," Sophia says, walking over to meet me "It's Kiba right?"

"Yep," I state, popping the P with a grin.

"Sophia," The older man walks back in "Are you ready to get started, we have lots to do today."

"Of course," she says, glancing back at Shino again.

It seems this job just got a lot more interesting.


End file.
